In aerospace applications there is a need for light weight high strength structures. To meet these requirements fiber reinforced composite materials are often used. Sometimes the structures include radially extending parts. Laying up plies of material in forming radially extending parts leads either to the formation of defects such as wrinkles, which weakens the part, or cannot be achieved since the fiber cannot be stretched radially. Darting can be used to lessen the formation of wrinkles and allow for radial changes, but darting itself weakens the part. This invention provides a method of laying up fiber plies in a radially extending part without darting and without the formation of wrinkles or necessity of darts.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved radially extending composite structures.